The Vow
by Izzy713
Summary: Rachel and Finn are in a car accident, Finn makes it out with only a few cuts and bruises but Rachel wakes up not remembering that Finn is her husband, the last thing she remembers is being engaged to Jesse and going to law school. Now Finn has to make the girl he loves remember how much she once loved him. Finchel Au based on the movie The Vow
1. Prologue

**Authors note- So just for anyone who has seen the movie The Vow staring Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams that is what this fanficion is based off of, and I am going to give a quick little explanation about what characters will fill what roles that the movie had just for clarification, if you haven't seen the movie and are here for Finchel just scroll down and start to fanfic, I hope you enjoy. The character Leo will be Finn, Paige will be Rachel, Jeremy will be Jesse, Gwen (Pagie's sister) will now be Blaine, and her fiancee will now be Kurt (as Blaine's fiancee) the character Diane will be Quinn, both of Pagie's parents will be Rachel's dads, the girl Leo works with at his recording studio will be Puck and the friends Leo and Pagie are close with will be Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and Artie. Also Pagie's old friends from high school will now be Santana and Brittany, and she won't be an art student but a singer to fit the glee characters, also the setting will be New York instead of Chicago. I hope this was helpful for people who have seen the movie and I hope you enjoy my fanfiction, until next time-Izzy**

We walk out of the movie theaters hand in hand, we take one step outside and I can already feel a chill run through my body. I take one look outside and find that the small dusting of snow that was falling down has covered the street and the cars, including ours. "There is a lot more snow than I remembered"

"Babe, I'm freezing" I look at her and give her a smile.

"We gotta run then" I grip her hand and we make a dash for the car, I pull the keys out of my pocket as her full body shakes as she waits for me to unlock the car. I quickly open up her door for her once I've unlocked the car and she practically jumps into her seat, she hands me the window brush and I close her door for her and start to brush off the snow from the windshield as fast as I can. I am moving so quickly snow gets all over my coat.

"It's good!" I can hear her knocking on the windshield from the inside of the car. I run over to the drivers side and get into the car, I throw the brush into the back and start to car, I crank the heat and wait for a second to let the car, and ourselves warm up a little bit. "I can barely feel my fingers" I can see her breath as she speaks, she holds out her hands for me and I blow onto them for her. I kiss every single finger until I am satisfied that she is warm enough. I start up the car and make my way through the snow covered street, this part of the city seems quiet right now, something New York never seems to be, ever. I am driving and trying to pay attention to the road but I keep taking glimpses of Rachel, she keeps looking at me with this smile on her face that I can't quite understand. I stop at a stop sign when she surprises me. "I have this theory, that if you do it in the car you have a better chance of getting pregnant" She looks at me with her big brown eyes and that smile of hers.

"Are you for real?"

"Yeah, let's have a baby" She unbuckles her seat belt and moves in closer to me, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I kiss her back as she runs her fingers through my hair. Her sent, and the feel of her lips on mine is what I feel as the truck slams into the car. My head is jolted forward and bangs into the steering wheel, the last thing I see is Rachel fly through the windshield, and then darkness.

 _I stand in the endless line that is one for such a simple thing, a parking pass. That is all I, and everyone in this line needs. I stand and stand, with the occasional motion of moving forward when finally someone is helped. I am looking ahead when I see her, she is wearing a lacey white dress with a brown jacket, she walks past me and suddenly the line doesn't seem so bad anymore. She turns to look at me and I can finally see her face, it's gorgeous. She has deep brown eyes, and wavy brown hair that spills over her shoulders, she gives me a smile that makes me melt. I don't even know her and yet I already like her. She turns away and I watch the little slip of paper she is holding fall out of her hand and onto the floor, she must not notice because she continues walking. I know this is my chance, I jump out of line and go to pick up the paper, I grab it and run to catch up with her. I spot her walking to her car, I don't know how to introduce myself so I just yell out the first thing that comes to mind. "You dropped this!" This catches her attention, she turns around at her car and I run up and hand her the paper. "You dropped this" I say again in a quieter tone._

 _"Thank you" She takes it and puts the paper into her purse._

 _"You wouldn't have wanted to come all the way out here, after that long line, just to misplace that parking pass"_

 _"Weren't you waiting in that line?"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"Did you get your parking pass?"_

 _"No, but that's okay. I can come another day"_

 _"Well thank you again..." She pauses waiting for my name._

 _"Finn" I extend my hand out to her and give her a warm smile._

 _"Finn. I'm Rachel" She shakes my hand and I feel the warmth from her palms, I know these were the hands I am meant to hold. I let go of the grip not to give off the impression of being creepy. "Well thank you again Finn, and I really hope you can actually get what you came for" She lets out a small laugh. I know she is about to get into her car and drive off, I can't let it end like this, not yet. I look at her car and notice the NYADA sticker she has on her back window, it's a preforming arts school, she must be really talented._

 _"NYADA? Do you work there?"_

 _"Oh no, I'm actually a student"_

 _"Wow, what are you a major in?"_

 _"I'm a singer" She blushes, she must be really talented and know it too. NYADA is really hard to get into, only the best of the best are there._

 _"That's crazy, I was in my high school glee club" She laughs._

 _"That is very cool" She is trying to be polite, the glee club at my school wasn't a whole lot back home and I guess the idea of a glee club isn't super popular here either._

 _"I think it's a sign"_

 _"What's a sign?"_

 _"That we would meet, were both singers, that has to mean something. I think we need to go on a date"_

 _"A date?"_

 _"Yes, we were obviously meant to cross paths and I think we should take advantage of this"_

 _"Well, if it was meant to be then I guess we have to. You will have to pick out the spot though, I just moved into the city and I don't know what places are good yet" She walks away from her car and walk by her, I can't help but smile. I really just got this beautiful and apparently talented girl to go on a date with me, she is special, and I intent to treat her like she is, as long as she lets me stick around._

 **Authors note-Just another quick thing the text in italics is always going to be past events that have happened, the fanfic will go back and forth between those for the first few chapters, I really hoped you enjoyed the beginning and until next time-Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

_She stands in front of me looking so beautiful. She wears a simple white wedding dress that cuts off around her knee, it isn't a traditional wedding dress that every girl imagines but it's perfect. We aren't having a traditional wedding either but that's okay, the fact that I get to marry the woman I love is all I will ever need, now and forever. We stand facing each other and I suddenly feel the most nervous I have ever been. Rachel fixes my tie and I smile at her. We stand in the museum and Sam stands reading the traditional beginning of every wedding. Artie is filming the whole thing while Tina and Mercedes stand in their matching bridesmaids dresses off to the side. Finally it comes to the time for us to read our vows, Rachel goes first. She pulls out a paper menu from the diner we went to on our first date, I laugh thinking about the same menu that sits in my jacket pocket that holds my vows. "I Rachel Berry, soon to be Rachel Hudson vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands. To speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not, to agree to disagree on red velvet cake, and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home" As she finishes her eyes are misty with tears and I hope I can keep it together._

 _"Did you write your vows on a menu?" She gives a shy nod and I pull out my menu, she laughs along with everyone around us. "I vow to love you faithfully, and to promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love, and I promise that no matter what challenges that might keep us apart, we will always find our way back to each other" She smiles at me with that smile of hers that lights up my life._

 _"By the power invested in me and the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife" I pull her close to me and kiss her passionately, I love her most in this world and now I get to call her my wife. We break apart when we hear the sound of two security guards approaching us._

 _"You guys can't do this here" She breaks away from me and I take her hand, we are all running as fast as we can, it would suck to be arrested on our wedding day. I look back at her and it's almost like slow motion, her hair is slightly out of place is is blowing in her face as we run, my heart swells with my love for her, I know everyday will be an adventure with her and I can't wait to explore our next adventure together._

I wake up on the table in the ER, my first thought is Rachel. "Rachel" A flashlight is shinned in my eyes and a bunch of people are standing around me.

"Sir, you have been in a car accident, can you tell me your name?"

"Where is my wife? Where is Rachel?"

"Sir, I need you to calm down. Your wife is just in the next room being checked out and then she will be taken up to get a head scan"

"When can I see her?"

"You will know as soon as she is woken up" The rest of the is spent checking my head, bandaging my cuts and scrapes, stitching up my head. It isn't until later when they let me see her. She has a bandage around her head and is hooked up too so many monitors, and there is a tube helping her breathe. I take the wedding ring that the doctors gave to me and I slip it back onto her left ring finger like I did three years earlier, this ring was never meant to leave her hand. I kiss her forehead and the doctor takes me out of the room to explain what is going on.

"Your wife is in a comatose state that we have put her in, it is nothing to be worried about. Brain injury's are difficult and it would be easier for the swelling to go down if the brain is completely rested, we will pull her out in a couple of days" I nod along and try and understand what the doctor is saying. Try and understand why I can't see my wife, why I have to worry for so long if they say everything will okay. Our friends visit every day, trying to comfort me about everything, saying how everything will be fine. The day finally arrives when they are waking Rachel up. I sit and watch as she opens up her big beautiful brown eyes, they have removed the bandage on her head and she tries to sit up. "Hey Rachel, how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts" She lifts up her hand to touch her forehead and I stand up to be closer to her.

"That is totally normal, you were in a car accident" I look at her and can feel the tears coming, it's so good to hear her voice again.

"Rachel?" She turns to look at me and I want to wrap her in my arms and never let her go, I never want to be so scared again like this.

"Was anyone hurt doctor?" Her eyes don't leave my face and I am confused by what she is asking. I look to the doctor with a confused look.

"Rachel, I'm your doctor"

"Then who are you?" She looks at me with complete confusion and it breaks me more than the last few days have.

"Rachel, I'm your husband"

"What?" She looks even more confused than she was a few seconds ago. "I'm not married" She looks down at her hand and notices her wedding ring. I reach out to touch her hand, make her feel safe but she only pulls away. I can only describe her expression as scared. She has no idea who I am, who we are together. I walk out of the room and the doctor follows close behind.

"Mr. Hudson" I turn to her and feel so angry all of a sudden.

"You said things were looking good. You said everything would be okay"

"Brain injury's can be unpredictable, the way her brain is swelling can cause some impairment"

"Impairment? She doesn't remember me"

"Swelling can can memory loss"

"Memory loss?"

"It's normal" I don't hear the rest of whatever she says because I am too upset. I walk out of the section of the hospital we are in and run as fast as I can. I end up at the vending machines, I am so mad I punch the side of it and then slide down. I sit on the floor staring intently at my wedding ring, a ring that means so much. A ring that symbolizes a promise to be faithful and to always love her, a ring that she now has no memory of putting on my hand.

 **Authors note- Hey guys! I first want to say how excited I am that you are loving this story so far, and how thankful I am for all the love I have gotten, I really appreciate it. So thank you and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so please leave a review and until next time-Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes are closed but I can still feel the touch of a hand on my shoulder, I am pulled out of my dreamless sleep to look up to those big brown eyes that I fell in love with. I sit up from the makeshift bed I have made out of the hospital waiting room chairs and look up to find Rachel in some pajamas I brought her from home and wearing a robe the hospital must have given her. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I sit up quickly, she has finally approached me, is actually talking to me, I won't let her think she has done something to upset me.

"No, your good"

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" She offers. "I'm kinda hungry"

"Yeah, food sounds good" I pick up the bag I brought for her, filled with more cloths for her. "Here, I know you already got some pajamas but I thought you would want something else to wear" She takes the bag and smiles at me.

"Thank you" I offer to carry the bag for her as we walk into the hospital cafeteria. The lights have been dimmed but there are still people standing at registers ready for us to pay for whatever kind of meal we can get from this hospital. I grab two trays and hand one to her, she gives me another smile and already I am starting to see some hope coming from this. "So I just wanted to verify some things, about me, about us"

"Yeah, of course" I try and focus on the word 'us' and how she said it. Earlier today she was afraid of me almost and now she can acknowledge the fact that there is an us, and that there still will be.

"So we're married?"

"Yes" I look down at her hand and notice the fact that she hasn't taken off her ring, that is another good sign.

"And I have weird hair"

"That's a harsh way to look at things" Her hair is naturally curly but she used to straighten it down, most of the time she doesn't even bother, and she stopped getting it highlighted.

"I can't remember the last time I kept it like this"

"Well you used to straighten it every morning, but you realized it just took too much time, time that you could have been spending at the studio so you stopped"

"Studio? I have a studio?"

"Yeah, the recording studio, where you sing" I look at her reaction, trying to find any hints of familiarity with the words I'm saying.

"What about my law degree?" She looks to me for answers, I try and give her a comforting look. She knows right away that I can't give her the answers she wants. "I don't have a law degree?"

"You were a few credits short" I try and be helpful, when the real reason she doesn't have a law degree is because she realized she wanted to be a singer and quit.

"So I'm a singer?"

"Yes"

"The last time I wanted to be a singer was when I was in high school" She doesn't sound too thrilled about everything. She picks up her tray and walks over to a table. I am left feeling so defeated, I remember the first time I hear her sing, I fell in love with her voice and it's something she can't even appreciate anymore.

I sit on one of the hospital chairs as I see Tina, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes coming up to me. I stand up and hug each of them and then sit back down. "How is she?" Mercedes asks.

"She was up and about yesterday"

"That's really good" Sam adds in. I sit and tell them about the conversation with her, about how she doesn't even remember the things that make Rachel, Rachel.

"Well I would look at this in a positive way" Artie says.

"How is anything about this positive?" Tina says in an irritated tone.

"She doesn't remember you, that also means she doesn't remember all the shit you have done that she was every angry about. It's like a clean slate" He laughs and Tina hits his arm.

"Don't be expecting anything like this to happen to me anytime soon" She throws back at him.

"Well I'm just worried that if she can't remember you, then she can't remember she is in love with you" Sam says. Mercedes looks to her husband and gives him a death glare. She tries to lighten the mood by joking around like Artie was.

"He might be right, you may be handsome but you have definitely gotten worse looking as the years have gone by" I give a weak laugh but they can all tell I'm not really into it.

"But in all seriousness, what if she can't remember me? Remember any of us" Mercedes moves closer to me and puts her hand on my leg, she looks serious all of a sudden.

"Hey, she has to remember you, she loves you, she loves all of us. We're her family" Mercedes smiles and everyone gives me a comforting smile. I thank them all for coming once again as they leave after hanging around in the hospital waiting room. Eventually I decide to go home and at least take a shower and change my cloths. I walk around the bedroom and refill the bag with some more cloths of hers and a few pictures of the two of us, trying to remind her of the life she has with me. I look over at the bed and remember the last time I slept in there it was with my wife, the wife who remembered who she was and who I am. I can't find the strength to sleep in the bed so I lay down on the couch and close my eyes, hoping to wake up with this all being some terrible nightmare.

I make my way through the hospital up to where Rachel is staying, I have her bag in hand and smile to myself just thinking about seeing her again. I pull back the curtain and find the bed empty and perfectly made, as if no one was there at all. All traces of Rachel, gone. I walk over to a nurse at the desk and try to remain calm as I speak to her. "Excuse me, my wife Rachel Hudson was staying on this floor but her bed is empty" She types away at her computer and looks away from the screen back up to me.

"Rachel Hudson was transferred to the VIP room this morning"

"That sounds expensive" I don't know why I say that, of all the stupid things to say. She gives me directions to the room and I make my way to the elevator. I end up breaking into a run, trying to get to her faster. All these thoughts run through my mind, maybe something happened and she needs more treatment and they moved her to a private room. My head is spinning. I make my way to the room and can hear the doctor's voice coming from inside, she is talking to someone, telling that with time her memory should come back. I walk in and find two men standing by Rachel's bed.

"Mr. Hudson, so glad you could join us" The doctor says to me. When she speaks to me it causes the two men to turn and face me. I now recognize them as Rachel's fathers. The VIP room now makes a lot more sense.

"This is bizarre, but I am Rachel's husband, Finn" I extend my hand out to LeRoy. He doesn't take it but instead looks angry and upset with me. I look behind him to see Rachel with a very confused look on her face.

"It was very disconcerting to hear secondhand about my daughter being in the ICU for weeks, without even a phone call" Hiram moves away from the bed and closer to his husband.

"You should have called us"

"I'm sorry" I have only seen pictures of her fathers and it is strange to be meeting them for the very first time at this moment, with everything else that is already going on.

"You've never met my parents? I don't understand, why haven't you met him before?" Rachel's voice breaks both the silence and tension that fills the room. I look over and see she is more confused than ever right now. Hiram moves closer to her and presses his hand to her cheek.

"It's okay sweetheart" He gives Rachel and smile and then turns his attention back to the doctor. "Now what is the next step in Rachel's recovery?"

"Well, the sooner she settles back into her normal life, her normal routine, the better. I also am recommending that in a week she sees a neuropsychologist"

"Okay" I am digesting all this information.

"Anything that she needs, therapy, specialists, I will ensure she will have the best" LeRoy chimes in.

"And you can come home, where I can take care you" Hiram says to her.

"We can makeup your old room, I can even take some time off work" Both of her fathers smile at her as they plan to take her away from me.

"I don't mean to be disrespectful, we really would appreciate that but we all just heard Rachel's doctor just say she needs to go back to her normal routine. Her life with me, that's her normal routine"

"But she doesn't remember you" Hiram jabs at me.

"But she will, that's what the doctors keep saying"

"All they said is that she may remember" LeRoy shoots at me. Rachel is literally sitting in the middle of her parents and her husband and I can see she looks more uncomfortable than ever.

"So why not let her come home, with us. Recover with people that she knows"

"And love" It's their strongest punch to me yet.

"I'm her husband" I try to contain my anger, for Rachel's sake but I can feel it boiling up inside of me.

"And as her husband I bet you would appreciate her parents doing what's best for her"

"What's best for her? You haven't even asked Rachel once what she wants"

"What I really need from everyone is to just stop bickering" Rachel covers her face with her hands, a little mannerism I have noticed from her over the years of being together. She does this when she is getting frustrated but feels like there is nothing she can do. I instantly feel so guilty for putting her through this.

"I'm sorry" I notice the lack of apology from her parents but I let it slide for the sake of Rachel.

"None of this needs to be decided now" The doctor chimes in. I see Rachel looking at her, giving her a silent thank you for intervening. Rachel's fathers kiss her on her forehead and then give me a final look and leave the room. I set her bag down and the doctor leaves the room.

"I'm sorry for yelling"

"It's okay, things just got tense" I hate that she feels like she needs to apologize to me, about anything. "You hungry? We can go get something to eat?" She nods her head and gets out of the bed and we make our way to the cafeteria. We sit back down at the table from the other night and hasn't even touched her food yet when she starts talking.

"I just don't understand how you are my husband and have never met my family before" I look down at my plate before answering her, along with the memory loss she doesn't remember why she never introduced me to her family. I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but she has to hear it eventually and it definitely won't be coming from her fathers.

"Well, you haven't seen or talked to them in years" She looks so shocked by this.

"Why, why would I stop speaking to my family? We have always been so close" She is so confused by hearing all this, she looks to me for answers and while I want her to remember who she is, who she is to me and all our friends, I don't want it this way.

"It all went down before we were together"

"And we just never talked about it?" She seems a mixture of angry and confused now, she wants answers that I don't feel right about giving her.

"We did"

"So? What happened?" I know I have to give her something. There were a lot of reasons for her falling out with her family and there are some that are safe for my to tell her.

"For starters you wanted to move into the city and go to NYADA, but you fathers insisted you stayed in law school. They have strict views on what you should have been doing and being a singer just wasn't in those plans for them. That was just the start, things just spiraled from there" She looks down at her food and is quiet for a second.

"Well what I remember is being in law school and being engaged to Jesse" She is still looking down when she says this, I'm not sure if she knows that speaking of her ex-fiancee would hurt me or not but at least I still know one thing to be true, even though she isn't the Rachel I know, she is still kind like the one I married. I still feel that hurt to my heart when she says his name, she told me she had been engaged before but she never used to say his name with so much longing. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this" She has started crying and gets up from the table.

"Rachel" I turn around and watch her walking away, slipping away from me. I stand up and chase after her. "Rachel, babe, the best thing to do at this point is to go back to your life with me" She looks at me with confusion in her eyes. "You heard what the doctor said, going back to your normal routine is the best thing you can do for your recovery" I'm hoping using the doctors advice will help convince her a little better that this is a good idea.

"Okay but I don't know you" Those words sting, the break me to my inner core but I don't let it show. "And you just want me to get in your car and go and live at your place?"

"It's our place, the home we made together"

"But without any proof of us even being in love"

"Other than our marriage?"

"People get married for lots of different reasons" I let out a small laugh, the funniest part about this is she is keeping a completely straight face.

"Like?"

"Like for a green card" I let out a laugh now.

"I'm from Lima, Ohio"

"Well did I ever keep a journal? Or something that I would have wrote about you in?"

"No, not that I know of" She looks like she is out of things to say, she just gives me an apologetic look and walks up the stairs back towards her room. In anger I kick one of the chairs and try and think of anything else besides the fact that later today her fathers will be back to take her home with them, making me loose her forever. I clean up the trays and rack my brain for anything that will be able to sway her into being convinced enough to come home with me. I sit in the waiting room and when her parents walk by me, going to her room to get her ready to go I look down at my phone so I don't have to face them. I open it up and am looking at pictures of us when I remember a voicemail she left me a few days before the accident, what better person to prove our love to Rachel than Rachel herself. I run to the room and find her dressed and holding her bag, I hear Hiram ask her if she is ready to leave when I arrive. "Wait"

"Finn?" Rachel looks confused to see me, as if she thought that I would ever give up on proving our love is real.

"I have proof, it's a voicemail you left me before the accident"

"Okay, yeah, let's listen" Both her fathers look incredibly annoyed with me but I focus on her. I press play on the voicemail but I don't pay any attention to what she says on it, I am studying her face carefully to see if there is any memory of her saying these words to me, telling me she loves me. Her face looks up when she says she loves me over the voicemail and she looks right at me with those big brown eyes.

"I mean I guess it doesn't prove anything really"

"No, it's cute, I sound happy" She smiles, I can see her parents shaking their head but I step closer to her, trying to block them out.

"Just think about it, you were the one who quit law school, you broke off your engagement and you moved into the city. Those were all choices that you made, and that was even before you even met me. I just think you owe it to yourself to honor those decisions, at least for right now" Something changes in her face for a split second before her father starts speaking.

"This is a mistake Rachel" She turns to face him and that look of trust she has for me is gone.

"I promise to take care of her" I turn to look back at Rachel. "Come home with me. Just come home with me and we can figure this out together" I am pleading with her now. I look into her eyes as she is deciding what to do.

"I mean I guess I could try it out, what's the harm in that?" Her fathers look disappointed and she can tell. "I can see if it will help my memory, and I could always come home if I changed my mind" I don't even look at her dads, all my attention is on her. "I mean I married him, that must have been some reason" LeRoy walks over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"You call us if you need anything, you are always welcome to come home"

"I know dad, I just need to give this a try first" Hiram kisses his daughters cheek and then her dads leave. She is standing there in front of me, finally ready to come home and I couldn't be happier. I keep taking glances at her as we walk down the hall, she may look like my Rachel but she is definitely different, but I know that somewhere inside her brain she remembers me. Remembers how much she loves me, and I won't stop until she does remember.

 **Authors note-Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap between updates but I went on vacation and then when I came back I was scheduled to work back to back days because I was off for almost two weeks and it was exhausting so by time I was getting home from closing I was so tired and didn't write, so I again want to apologize but hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can promise you I will be updating very soon, and until next time-Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

The drive home is filled with awkward silence, I try and find the right words to say but every time I go to speak they don't feel right anymore. It never used to be like this with us, there was never an empty moment shared between us, and now it seems like it's filled with them. I park the car and turn it off, she looks out the window and is staring up at our house. "So this is it?"

"Yeah" She doesn't sound super sure about all of this but at least she is trying. "Let's go inside" I get out of the car and go around to open up her door for her.

"Thank you" She smiles at me and I grab her bag for her and we walk up to the door, I get out my keys and open up the door for her. As soon as the door is opened I can see the faces of all our friends, they turn to us and all shout.

"Surprise!" Rachel's face shows she is clearly uncomfortable, she awkwardly smiles when Mercedes comes up and hugs her. "Oh my god Rachel, it is so good to see you" Rachel turns to me for some help about who is hugging her. I go to help her but Mercedes has already pulled away and is smiling at her.

"I'm so sorry, I just don't remember who you are"

"I know all about your injury, I'm Mercedes, were best friends" Sam comes over and wraps his arm around Mercedes shoulders. "And this is my husband Sam"

"Hi, nice to meet all of you" Sam laughs and then pulls Rachel into a hug. Tina and Artie come up to us and take their turns hugging Rachel.

"It's so good to see you again, we all visited you in the hospital, you just don't remember it. I'm Tina and this is my boyfriend Artie"

"Hi, nice to meet you guys" She smiles but I can tell that she is uncomfortable, she has no idea who all these people are. After about an hour I can't seem to find her anymore, I am suddenly worried that she left, I go into the bedroom and find her looking at her vanity, she has pulled down one of the pictures that I took of her one morning. I see her lifting her shirt to feel her side where the tattoo she got of my name is still.

"Rachel?" She turns around and sets down the picture on the table.

"I have a tattoo?"

"Oh yeah, you got it as a present to me for our second wedding anniversary"

"I got your name tattooed on my body? Oh my god my dads are going to kill me" She turns back to look at the pictures and I can see how overwhelmed she feels.

"I'm really sorry about all this, I didn't know that everyone was going to throw you a party, everyone is clearing out right now. I told them that you were probably tired"

"I'm not tired, I'm exhausted, and I just don't understand why you thought letting them throw me a party was a good idea whatsoever"

"I had no idea that they were going to throw you this party, and they are all your friends, they just wanted to see you. Granted a big party like this wasn't the way to go about it"

"How can they be my friends when I don't know any of them, or anything about them? To me they are just strangers who were in the house that I don't even remember where I live with the husband who I apparently have name tattooed on my body!" She is yelling now, she is clearly really upset over this. She looks at my face and she realizes that she has been yelling at me. "Oh my god, I am so sorry"

"No it's okay, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I'm sorry"

"Finn I am so sorry, I didn't mean to yell"

"Why don't you just get some sleep, I'll sleep on the couch tonight" I give her a weak smile and she she just apologizes again. I never thought there would be a time when she would be apologizing to me, when she would look at our life we built together and have no idea how it happened.

I wake up and look around, I remember the fight that we had last night and that I slept on the couch. I throw the blanket off of me and get up, I walk into the bedroom and find Rachel standing in her bra and underwear looking through her drawers. She looks up at me and then looks away. "Oh god, Finn?" She is trying to avoid my gaze and then I look down and know why she is blushing furiously. "Where are your cloths?"

"Oh, sorry. I am just so used to this, and besides it's nothing you haven't seen before" I smirk at her and can swear that I see her smile a little. After taking a shower I go into the kitchen and start making her favorite breakfast, I make pancakes and cut up fruit for her, and make bacon and eggs for me. I am eating a strip of bacon when she walks into the kitchen, her hair is put up and she is wearing one of my old sweatshirts and leggings. "Good morning"

"Morning" I don't comment on her outfit but I think she's wearing it because she doesn't like any of her cloths.

"Did you find everything okay this morning?"

"Yeah, I looked through some of the cloths and this was the only thing that I actually felt comfortable in" I try and hide my smile as I sip some of my juice.

"That's actually my sweatshirt"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine"

"I just saw that it said 'New Directions show choir' and I thought it was some group I was apparently apart of at at NYADA"

"No, The New Directions was the glee club I was apart of when I was in high school"

"You were in a glee club?"

"Yeah, I was in it all throughout high school"

"There was a glee club at my high school that I had always wanted to join, but I knew that singing was never a career choice for me"

"You told me about that, you said that you had always regretted not going for it"

"Well, that was the past" She sits down and takes a bite of a pancake.

"It was something we had in common, maybe that's something we still do" I give her a smile and she continues to eat.

"So what would I usually do on a regular day?"

"Well, when I am at work you usually go to auditions and when your not then you take care of bills or hang out with Mercedes and Tina"

"Okay, well I'm not really ready to go hang out with some friends, or go to any auditions, I don't even know what for. But I could try going through some bills, maybe it would make me remember some stuff"

"Yeah, except that you don't remember any of the passwords or anything, I can just take care of that stuff later. Or I could stay here with you today"

"You don't have too, you said you wanted a normal day so go to work, I'll just hang around here"

"Well call me if you need anything, or if you want to go anywhere since you can't drive yourself" I write down my phone number and the number of the recording studio. I hand her cellphone to her and the paper with the numbers on it. "These are my numbers, and this is your phone that has the numbers programmed"

"Okay"

"Well, I should get going"

"Okay" I want to lean down and kiss her goodbye like I would normally do but I can't. Instead I just pat her on the back awkwardly and leave the house a quickly as I can.

I walk into the studio and find Puck working with one of our newest clients, he sees me walk in and tells the band to take five. "Good to see you back at work"

"It's good to be back"

"How is Rachel?"

"She hasn't gotten any of her memories back but she's back home"

"That's good"

"Things haven't been super smooth, last night we got into a fight because everyone surprised her with a party, and then this morning I was about to kiss her goodbye and I had to save it with patting her on the back"

"Dude, that is rough"

"It was weird, everything is so weird between us now"

"Well I'm sure that everything will get back to normal soon, she just has to get used to everything"

"I know, I just wish that she at least remembered that she knows me, just knowing me would probably make everything a little easier"

"Well don't give up, just give it a little time and she will be remembering things left and right. Being back in her normal environment will make things easier to get her memory back"

"I hope your right, now lets get some work done. I have been away for three weeks now and want to get something done, it will help keep my mind off Rachel" I sit down next to Puck and we get to work.

I open up the front door and call out Rachel's name. "Rachel?" I don't hear a response so I call her name again. "Hello? Rachel?" I come inside and put the grocery bags on the counter, I decided to pick up some stuff to make Rachel her favorite dinner tonight. I go into the living room and see that the TV is still on, it is paused on an image of Rachel and I at our wedding, she must have watched our wedding video today. Maybe she remembered something from watching the video and decided to go out with one of her friends. I look and find that her phone is still on the kitchen table and I hope she is with someone, or else she is wandering a city she doesn't know without a phone. I dial Mercedes number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey, Finn"

"Hi, Mercedes. By any chance is Rachel with you right now?"

"No, she isn't. Isn't she with you?"

"No, Maybe she is with Tina"

"Okay, well you call me or text me when you find her"

"Okay, bye" I hang up and about to dial Tina's number I hear the front door open. I walk into the kitchen and find Rachel holding a couple of shopping bags and wearing a completely different outfit, everything about her looks different. Her hair is lighter and straight, and she is wearing a skirt and white top, definitely not her usual cloths or style. "Rachel"

"Oh, hi Finn" She smiles at me and then gets a bottle of water out of the fridge. She acts like nothing is wrong.

"Where have you been?"

"Well I got kind of bored just sitting around here all day so I called my dad and he picked me up and took me shopping for some new cloths"

"You could have called, I was really worried about you. I came home and you weren't here, I thought something happened to you" She must see how worried I was because she comes over and touches my arm.

"I'm sorry, as soon as my dad had picked me up I forgot to take my phone and I didn't know your number by heart. But it was nice to get out of the house"

"It's okay, I'm glad you had fun today"

"I did, and my dads invited us over to dinner tonight"

"Really?" I look over at the grocery bags and think about the dinner I was supposed to make for her, how that is a waste now.

"Yeah, why?"

"I just don't know if it is a good idea"

"Finn, I don't see the problem, I mean they are my parents"

"And you haven't spoken to them in years"

"Well they are the only people in my life who I still know. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up tomorrow and remember everything, but for right now my parents are the only thing I am sure of"

"Okay" I grab the grocery bag and put it in the fridge. "What time did you want to leave?"

"I was thinking about maybe in 20 minutes but aren't you going to change?" I look down at my sweater and jeans and wonder what is wrong with this. I don't want to upset her so I just nod my head.

"Yeah, I'll change" I go into the bedroom and pull out a nice suit, I guess she wants me to impress her parents, I never thought that impressing the parents would have to be something I would go through with Rachel. I come out in the suit and it makes Rachel smile, that is one of the only good things that comes out of having to go to this dinner tonight. I wait for her to go change, she comes out a few minutes later with a pink dress on that is breathtaking. "Wow"

"What?"

"You look amazing"

"Thank you, I just bought it today. And you look very handsome in that suit. Thank you for trying for me" She smiles at me and then I grab the keys and we get into the car. The drive there is again spent in mostly silence except when she is telling me about how he day went. I listen and think it's nice to have a conversation with my wife again, the only problem is it is like I am talking to an entirely different person. I listen to Rachel's directions of how to get to her parents house and then I pull into a massive house. I always knew Rachel came from a family with money but I never imagined the house to look like this. I look over to Rachel and see a big smile spread across her face as she looks out the window, that was the face she should have had when I took her to our house yesterday. We get out of the car and I follow her up to driveway to the front porch.

"So my dad said my brother was going to be there too, his name is-" I don't let her finish, I already know his name.

"Blaine, I know. You forget I married you, just because you didn't see your family doesn't mean you didn't tell me anything about them"

"Okay, well I'm glad you know something about them. It will make things less weird" She rings the doorbell and her father Hiram answers the door.

"Rachel, I'm so glad you could come"

"Hi daddy"She hugs him and then goes into the house.

"Nice to see you again Finn"

"Nice to see you sir"

"Come on it" He is at least trying to be polite. I walk inside and find Rachel wrapped in a hug from what looks like her brother. I stand over to the side and feel so out of place. When Dinner is served I sit down in the seat next to Rachel, her fathers sit on each end of the table and Blaine and his fiancee Kurt sit across from us.

"I still can't believe that you two are engaged, you two have been together for years" Blaine is smiling and takes Kurt's hand.

"We are so excited, our wedding is coming up soon and we wanted to invite you but we just didn't know if you would agree"

"Well of course I will come, I am so excited for you guys and I don't even remember why I stopped talking to you"

"Everything is in the past, and I am really happy for you too. I mean you got married" She turns to me and smiles.

"Yeah, I don't remember much about it but Finn is really nice" I know she is trying but it doesn't make things seem any less weird.

"So Finn, what do you do" LeRoy ask me.

"I work at a recording studio, I produce music"

"Really? But I thought you were a singer?" Rachel at least remembers out conversation about me being in a glee club when I was in high school, I guess when I told her I worked at a recording studio she thought I was a musician.

"No, I am a music producer, it was actually because of you that I got into the music producing business"

"Me? Why?"

"Because you are a singer and I wanted to help you with your career too, and I get to be around other artists, and I can always help because I sing and can play some instruments"

"Wow, you really did all that for me?"

"Of course" I smile at her and I know that we are having a moment, it is also obvious to her family that is also sitting at the dinner table with us.

"So Finn, what about your family? Have they met our Rachel?"

"Actually my parents died, and I'm an only child so Rachel is my family now" Everyone gets quiet and then Blaine breaks the silence.

"Well it's really lucky you met such an amazing girl like Rachel" He smiles and I smile back, everyone goes back to eating and I actually don't feel so weird about this dinner anymore.

After dinner Blaine suggests that we go out to get a drink, I try and tell him that Rachel isn't super comfortable with a bunch of social situations but she assures me she will be fine. We walk into the bar and I feel so out of place but Rachel looks so excited, "I have missed all of this so much"

"I missed you" Blaine pulls his sister into a hug. "Some of your old friends are here"

"Really? Who?"

"Brittany and Santana, they are really excited to see you again"

"Rach are you sure? We can go home still?" I remember how freaked out she got when everyone threw her that party.

"I'm fine Finn, these are my friends" This stings a little, everyone at that party is her friends too. We are walking when Rachel suddenly stops and whispers something to Blaine. "Is that Quinn Fabray over there?" She points to a blond girl who is sitting at a table with another girl. Blaine looks over and his happy smile changes into an angry expression.

"Oh yeah, that's her"

"Why don't we go say hi, we used to be pretty good friends"

"We don't talk to her anymore" Rachel doesn't have a chance to respond when a brunette and blond stand up and pull Rachel into a hug.

"Rachel!" The brunette screams.

"Oh my god Santana, it is so good to see you" They hug and Blaine and Kurt joins in the conversation, they are all having a great time and I feel like I don't even know my wife anymore. I go over to stand by Rachel and Brittany looks up.

"Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Finn, my husband"

"You got married?"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"How's your memory?" Brittany asks, I guess Blaine filled them in on her accident.

"Not great, I don't remember anything that apparently has happened over the past few years but I remember all you guys"

"Well we are glad" They all go back into a conversation when suddenly a man walks up and everyone stops talking.

"Rachel Berry?" She turns around and her face just lights up.

"Jesse" She stands up and hugs him.

"How long has it been since I saw you? At least five years"

"Yeah, I guess so" I can't help but study her face as I watch her talk to him, I clear my throat and she snaps out of the little trace. "Jesse, this is Finn" She left out the part about me being her husband.

"I'm her husband" I shake his hand and as soon as his gaze leaves mine his eyes are back on Rachel, my wife.

"Well congratulations to both of you"

"Thank you, I'll go get you guys some drinks"

"I'll have-" Rachel starts but Jesse smirks at her and starts talking.

"I remember your drink" She smiles at him and as I watch him walk away I feel a sinking feeling in my chest. Before I was just worried that she didn't remember me at all, but now I have an ex-fiancee to worry about because the last time I saw that look in her eye she was looking at me.


	5. Chapter 5

"And then after getting Rachel her supposed favorite drink, one that I have never seen her drink once the entire time we were married, he spent the whole night flirting with her right in front of me"

"That's rough dude" Puck says to me, he walks over and hands me the newest demo we just recorded with an up and coming band that came in.

"The worst part was she just let him flirt with her like that, without even saying anything about it" I huff, just talking about it reminds me how fresh the hurt still is.

"Finn, I know this is hard but her brain is all scrambled right now, she will remember you and remember how much she hates this douche bag"

"Your right, there was a reason why she left him in the first place, and hopefully we wont ever see him again"

"That's the spirit" He laughs and I shove him, this just makes him laugh harder. I put the disk down and grab my coat.

"Okay, I got to go, I'm making dinner for Rachel tonight"

"Good luck" I wave to him goodbye and go out to the car, I drive home and walk through the front door and find Rachel sitting in the middle of the living room floor with pictures sitting all around her.

"Hey" I say to her, she stands up when she sees me and looks embarrassed.

"Hey, sorry about the mess" She says and I let out a chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"It's fine" I look around the room and see some of our photo albums sitting in a pile on the floor. "You actually put most of these together" I laugh again.

"I just felt weird going through your stuff"

"It's our stuff, what's mine is yours remember? I have a certificate from the state of New York that backs that up" I go into the kitchen and start getting the ingredients from out of the refrigerator for her dinner. "What exactly are you doing with all those pictures?" I ask her from the kitchen.

"I'm trying to make a timeline, I went by my parents house today and they gave me some of their photo albums, I am trying to figure out what was the last thing I did with them that I remember, then maybe I can pinpoint how I met you" She calls from the living room.

"How's it coming so far?" I ask.

"Good, I think. I'm doing pretty good at getting the dates in the right order but I don't know how to place the right order of our life together"

"I could help you after dinner if you want"

"Okay" I feel my face break out into a smile as I finish making the tofu stir fry. I put down our plates at the table and call her in for dinner. She sits down at the table and I wait for her to try the food, this used to be her favorite thing I would make her and I just hope that she will still like it.

"How is it?"

"It's good, I really like it" She gives me a smile and I finally take a bite myself, I've never been big on tofu but after being with Rachel so long I have gotten used to it and it really isn't that bad as I had thought.

"I used to make this for you all the time"

"Well thank you for that"

"You know you don't have to keep thanking me, I do this stuff because I want to" I give her a smile and continue to eat. After dinner I let her go back to working on the timeline and I do the dishes, when I'm done I go over to the living room and sit down on the floor with her and start looking at all our pictures together. I come across of one with us in the recording studio, she is wearing headphones and standing in front of the microphone and I'm kissing her and she is smiling so big. "This is after we've been dating for three months"

"We look happy"

"This was the first time I brought you into studio, you were so excited and you were a natural"

"I still don't understand how I managed to make a career for myself out of singing, it was just some high school dream I had"

"Well you decided to peruse it, if you wanted I can take you tomorrow to the studio, maybe it will help you remember something"

"Okay, but I haven't sang much in what I can remember, I probably won't be that good"

"You will be great, I've heard you sing a million times and I can honestly say you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard"

"Thanks. Sorry" She catches herself for thanking me again and I laugh as I look back at all the photographs.

She stands behind the glass in the studio and stands nervously at the microphone. I press the button to talk with her. "Just relax, you are going to do great"

"What if I don't remember? And besides I've never sung in front of that many people before"

"There is nothing to worry about, I am right here, I am the only one here right now"

"Okay" She doesn't seem like her normal confident self, I still have hope though. I start to play the music for one of her favorite Broadway songs, something she loves to sing. I have heard her sing this song a million times and yet when it's her cue to start singing she doesn't. She stands there and goes to open her mouth to sing but stops. "I'm sorry, I can't do this"

"Rachel, it's fine, I can just start the song over again"

"No, it's not the song, it's me. I'm not a singer, I never was supposed to be one, this is wrong"

"Rachel, it's okay just take a deep breath"

"I don't need to take any deep breaths, I just want to go, just take me home" I've never seen her this angry before, not even in our worst fights has she yelled at me like that before. She storms out of the studio and runs outside. I grab my coat and lock up the studio and find her shivering outside standing by the car. I unlock it and open her door for her, I go over to the drivers side and get into the car and turn the heat up full blast, I wait for the car to heat up and we sit in silence. The last time we were in a car like this together we were coming out from a movie date, we were happy and she still remembered me.

"You know before the accident you said that you wanted to have a baby"

"What?"

"You were ready to start a family, that's why you weren't wearing a seat belt, that was the last thing you said to me, you wanted to try for a baby"

"You say it as if I'm dead, that wasn't the last thing I ever said to you" I have been focusing on the steering wheel so I didn't have to face her this whole time but I turn to her.

"You aren't the same person anymore, I am trying, believe me, but there is only so much I can take without being hopeful, you have never yelled at me like that before"

"I'm sorry okay, I was just upset"

"It's not about being upset, I've seen you upset before and this is different. We don't talk to each other like that" I look her right into her big brown eyes when I say this. I start the car and drive us home, not knowing what this means for us.

I walk through the front door from a long day at work, things were weird with us last night and I left early without even saying goodbye, I felt guilty about it all day and I brought home her favorite vegetarian pizza. I set the pizza down and don't see her in the living room. "Rachel?" I call out and walk into the bedroom, I find her father standing there at the door as Rachel is filling her suitcase that sits on the bed. Her father turns to me when I walk into the room.

"Finn, nice to see you again" His politeness is dripping with sarcasm and I can tell he is enjoying whatever is about to happen, he really is happy I'm here, just not for the right reasons.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" I walk over to her but she doesn't stop packing.

"You were right, I'm not the same person that was married to you and I can't keep pretending that any of this is working. I gave it some time but I'm sorry, I am going to live with my parents for a little while, just until Blaine's wedding at least, I told him that I would help him plan the wedding to keep my mind off things"

"If this is about the fight yesterday than I'm sorry, I really don't want this to make you hate me" This makes her stop packing and she turns to me.

"Finn, I don't hate you, not at all. I just think we need a little time apart, try and see if I can remember anything on my own, for now I just want to go stay somewhere I know, with people I know" I could argue all I want with her but I know that I can't change her mind, she won't hear any of it, she's already made up her mind. I want to say something but I can't find the right words, she goes back to packing and when she's done she hands her dad her suitcase. "Will you go take that to the car for me?" She asks him. "I'll only be a second" She adds. He nods his head and leaves the room, she walks over to me and wraps her arms around me.

"Is there anything I can say to make you stay?"

"I don't think so, I just need some time to figure some stuff out and once I'm done we will see how we can go from there" She gives me a smile and then kisses my cheek. "I know you told me to stop apologizing to you but I want you to know how sorry I am, I don't want you to hurt you"

"And I don't want you to get hurt, be careful" I pull her in close and hug her tightly. She pulls away and gives me a quick smile and then wipes her eyes, she started to cry but didn't want me to notice. I watch as she walks out and I feel an emptiness inside, like there is a hole in my heart. I watch as my best friend, the love of my life, walks out, potentially forever.

 **Authors note-Hey guys! Sorry that it was such a sad ending but it had to be done, I also want to apologize for not updating sooner but I started school and have been working a lot to pay for my car and then my sister broke my finger and I couldn't type for almost two weeks, I promise you I will be updating very soon, I would appreciate any reviews and I want you guys to know how much I love you and again how sorry I am. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time-Izzy**


End file.
